The present invention relates generally to aircraft inspection systems and more specifically to a vari ramp blanket of pockets for X-ray film for consistent X-ray inspection of an aircraft.
Aircraft structures and parts are commonly X-rayed to ascertain structural integrity. Samples of X-ray inspection systems are described in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,966, Aug. 11, 1987, Surface tracking apparatus, Garner, Gerald D.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,340, Oct. 4, 1983, Means for holding X-ray films, Bauer.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,661, Jun. 5, 1973, Portable X-ray Radiation Shielding Device, Applegate, Robert L.
While the above-cited references are instructive, a need remains to ensure inspection consistency each and every time an aircraft is X-rayed. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.